Antipodean Fleck of Bum Fluff
by Apple Snapple
Summary: What exactly is an Antipodean Fleck of Bum Fluff? The world may never know. Especially when Mukahi's the one saying it. And he's singing a horrible song too...Twelve Word Challenge. Oneshot. Rated T for swearing. Crack. Slight Dirty Pair. For hyperdude.


**This...I accidentally deleted TWICE. GRRR!!! Oh, and this is the last of the Twelve Word Challenges cause there aren't any more words to use...**

**This is for hyperdude**

**Words: **

-"You know, they call it a white board for a reason."

"Great, so will you give me that black marker?"

-You're my hunny bun sugar plum pumpy umpy umpkin you're my sweetie pie;  
you're my cuppycake gumdrop schnookum zbookum sure  
the apple of my eye,  
and I love you so and I want you know  
That I'll always be right here.  
And I love to sing this song to you because  
you are so dear!

-Yeah, and in Swedish the term for friend translates to limping twerp.

-Antipodean fleck of bum fluff

-Viva la Einstein!

-Minna genki?

-How to survive a robot takeover

-Reading for Dummies

-Usuratonkachi.

-Squee!

-"No! I am not gay!

"...But I wish I was."

-"You loove him, you wanna hooooooooold him, you wanna kiiiiiiiiiisss him, you wanna +bleeeeeeep+ him!"

-Fuck not with Fandom for Fandom fucks back and you can forget about the lube. (yes I know you were joking but I decided to add it in, which makes it 13 words)

**Now on with the story...for the third time cause I was too stupid to save it...**

* * *

"You called me a WHAT?" Shishido was staring. 

"You're a antipodean fleck of bum fluff!" Mukahi shouted. "AND YOU CAN'T DENY IT!"

"Gakuto," Oshitari said.

"DON'T YOU 'GAKUTO' ME!"

"Gakuto, it's your name."

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?!"

"Do you even know what antipodean fleck of bum fluff is?"

"No. Do you?"

"...No."

"Exactly. Let's just assume it's an insult. Which suits Shishido PERFECTLY!"

Shishido just glared and threw a book at Mukahi. "Here. Happy Birthday. You'll need it."

Mukahi glanced at the cover. "Reading for Dummies? HEY! I AM NOT A DUMMY!"

"Yes you are."

"VILLAIN!"

"Don't you think that's too big a word for your pea-sized vocabulary?"

"I AM NOT A DUMMY!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's a light bulb?"

"It's a thingy that gives off light."

"...Well that's kinda the answer."

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Viva la Einstein, you idiot."

"...You're still an idiot."

"I am not! YOU ANTIPODEAN FLECK OF BUM FLUFF! I HAVE A 100 IQ!"

Shishido smirked. "Yeah, and in Swedish term for friend translates to limping twerp. Which I can totally believe."

"I AM NOT A LIMPING TWERP! YOU'RE THE ANTIPODEAN FLECK OF BUM FLUFF!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Just then Mukahi thought it would be the most appropriate time to sing a song...

"You're my hunny bun sugar plum pumpy umpy umpkin you're my sweetie pie;  
you're my cuppycake gumdrop schnookum zbookum sure  
the apple of my eye, and I love you so and I want you know  
That I'll always be right here.  
And I love to sing this song to you because you are so dear!"

"SHUT UP!" Shishido yelled.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO A ANTIPODEAN FLECK OF BUM FLUFF!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I SHALL NOT AND WILL NOT!"

"..." Shishido threw a white board at Mukahi's head.

Mukahi caught it and stared at it. "You know I never knew why they called these things white boards in the first place."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Because it's white?"

"Gakuto, you know they call it a white board for a reason," Oshitari said.

"Great. So will you give me that black marker?" Mukahi asked.

"...None of us have markers with us."

"Oh, but Shishido decides to bring in a white board?!"

"...Usuratonkachi."

"SHISHIDO! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT FROM NARUTO!"

"I didn't steal it from Naruto. I stole it from duck-butt Sasuke."

"I MEANT THE SHOW YOU IDIOT. And you're right, Sasuke really does have duck-butt hair. It's kinda weird."

Shishido rolled his eyes again. "What do you expect? He's EMO."

"True. He's being a total whore-hog."

"...Stop making up random words."

"..."

Just then Jirou decided to come into the room. "MINNA GENKI?!" he shouted.

Mukahi glared. "No! I am not gay!"

"..."

"...But I wish I was..."

Shishido was twitching. "He didn't ask if you were gay. AND YOU LIE!"

"I do not lie!"

"You are SOOO gay!"

Oshitari was twitching. "Gakuto..."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"YOU'RE DATING OSHITARI!"

"I AM NOT! Well, I am, yeah. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I'M GAY!"

"YOU ARE SO GAY!"

"HOW AM I 'HAPPY'?!"

"YOU ARE SO-what?"

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "There's two definitions of gay, remember? You people these days..."

"Oh...right. BUT HE DIDN'T ASK THAT!"

"Well, he did ask 'minna genki'. Doesn't that translate to like...being happy or whatever?"

Shishido stared. "I thought 'genki' was an era..."

"..."

"Yeah...you know? The Genki era?"

"WHATEVER! SQUEE!"

"...Squee?"

"YES! SQUEE! I'M SQUEALING BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CHOUTAROU!"

"I do NOT."

"Yes you do! You loove him, you wanna hooooooooold him, you wanna kiiiiiiiiiisss him, you wanna +bleeeeeeep+ him!"

Shishido twitched. "Excuse me? What was that last bit?"

"SQUEE!"

"..."

"I know! I'm going to make a book!"

"A...book? Are you even mentally capable of that?"

Oshitari shook his head and went back to reading.

"Yes I am! I'm going to make a book."

"...Please don't tell me the title's going to be 'How to kill Kikumaru Eiji'."

"No...It's going to be "How to Survive a Robot Takeover."

"...What the hell?"

"Squee!"

"...Well your writing sucks, so it doesn't really matter."

"My writing does not suck!"

"Your fanfiction writing is horrendous."

"It does not! Fuck not with Fandom for Fandom fucks back and you can forget about the lube!"

"What the hell? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Dunno."

"Gakuto, you have way too much time on your hands." Oshitari was visibly twitching.

* * *

**Finally! I finished! And it wasn't deleted! xD**

**Antipodean's a word you know...XD**

**Nurf...I really have to start on that uke pair fic...**


End file.
